


a lapse of judgement

by kerrykins



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: Eleanor has a lapse of judgement.





	a lapse of judgement

**Author's Note:**

> writing block is still killing me. this was supposed to be a sort of character study for an english assignment. i hope u enjoy, and i intend to write a complete series for eleachel soon. <3

Eleanor’s never wrong. Not once has her intuition failed her, at least in the last two decades.

 

So she’s absolutely blindsided by Rachel, who proved her wrong. 

 

Eleanor’s horrified when she realises that she sees herself in this girl. She’s American, a commoner, and she’s supposed to be beneath her. So why is it that she feels this connection? That their lives are interwined, that they share more than an acquaintance? Why can’t Eleanor focus anymore?

 

She barely hears what the man across her is saying.

 

Eleanor’s hands are folded in her lap, and they tremble a little, clutching the fabric of her skirt. She offers a lukewarm smile at the man, who in turn smiles back.

 

Everything is fine, she tells herself as calmly as she can. It’s time to move on now. Her fingernails dig into her skin through fine silk.

 

“Mrs. Young, are you all right?” The broker’s eyebrows are drawn into a thin line of concern, and he’s looking at her now. There’s silence, except for the fire crackling behind him.

 

“Of course,” she lies, twisting the emerald ring on her finger. It’s cool and smooth, but does nothing to soothe her nerves. “Please carry on with your report.” He nods, and does just that.

 

Eleanor strains her ears to hear what he’s saying, but of course her consciousness is sent hurtling back without warning.

 

Rachel is an interesting woman. Eleanor should consult the information procured by the private investigator from a couple months ago. She’s been reading it quite frequently as of late, as if the answer to her fixation with this girl lies within the stack of federal papers. She vaguely wonders if she should investigate her more, then perishes the thought immediately. That would only fuel-- whatever this is. 

 

Nick has long ago moved on from Rachel. Naturally, he was upset at first, but within a couple months he was fine. He understands the value of the family business, and how that supercedes his feelings for Rachel. Her son still was in Su-Yi’s favour to inherit Tyersall Park. 

 

Philip called her yesterday to tell her about a new investment, which was sure to be profitable. Kitty Pong had fled the Khoo wedding in disgrace after being caught on top of Bernard, and has not been heard from since. 

 

Back at home in Singapore, the pineapple tarts and tea parties were more lovely than ever. There were the fresh promises of spring in the air, birds chirping and bamboo stalks growing tall in the garden.

 

Everything is just as it should be, yet Eleanor still lacks closure. She rises from her seat to shake the broker’s hand. “Thank you for your help. My husband sends his regards.” 

 

Philip has done no such thing, as he detests this man, but unlike him, Eleanor recognises the importance of establishing good ties between business partners, no matter how unpleasant they are.

 

When she steps out of the lavish building, with its marble pillars and domed roof, Eleanor pulls out her phone and dials a number. She knows this is a bad idea. She’s had this number in her contacts for months, but hasn’t ever found the courage to use it. Her finger pauses over the call button momentarily before finally pressing it. Her heart is pounding.

 

“Hi, this is Rachel Chu. Who is this?”

 

“We need to talk,” Eleanor says, without preamble. Her grip on the phone is a tight as a vice. She hopes her voice doesn’t give away how nervous she is.

 

“It’s you.” Rachel’s voice is soft, surprised. Eleanor had been expecting her to lash out. After all, it’s what she would have done. “What do you want to talk about?”

 

Eleanor waits a beat, shutting her eyes before speaking. “You.”


End file.
